Alternative Ending to Death of the Fuzzy Blue Elf
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: an alternate ending duh


Author's Note: Well, I've been thinking and I was given a good suggestion to make an alternate ending to my story " Death of the Fuzzy Blue Elf." By Freya. Well, I've decided to take that advice and here we are; an alternative ending! And also; I love Kurt and wish he was real so he could be my boyfriend but this idea had just come to me so to all my fellow Nightcrawler fans out there; please don't kill me! Now on with the story!  
  
It was two days later when Lockheed came trundling down the street making hoarse little noises pawing at Kitty's leg.  
  
" What is it?" Kitty asked looking down at her pet dragon, " Have you found Kurt?"  
  
Lockheed nodded and bit into her pant leg pulling on it to make her follow in a hurry.  
  
" Wot is et?" Rahne asked running up.  
  
" Lockheed found Kurt!" Kitty said with a smile, " Come on!" The two followed the dragon at a run but when they found Kurt Rahne screamed the sound echoing all over as they gazed up at Kurt's body as he hung against the cross just barely alive. Kitty's eyes grew wide and she thought for a moment before she turned to Rahne trying not to sound as upset as she was, " Go get Brian and the others! Hurry!" she cried. As Rahne ran off in wolf form Kitty looked up at Kurt hearing a faint groan coming from his lips and she walked up slowly, " Don't you worry, Kurt! We're going to get you down from there!"  
  
Brian wasted no time once he and Meggan followed Rahne back to where Kurt was. Meggan flew up just behind Kurt and when Brian snapped the cross just below his feet she caught it and lowered it gently to the ground looking at Kurt with tears in her eyes whimpering softly.  
  
Kurt's eyes were half closed and he moaned softly some blood coming from the corners of his mouth. He looked into the worried eyes of Rahne and he groaned softly trying to move fresh blood coming from his wounds, " Vas..?"  
  
" Dinnae try tae move!" Rahne warned. She turned to Brian and growled seeing his look of utter confusion, " Wot ar' ye standin' there fer?! Git these nails oot o' 'im!" she ordered.  
  
Snapping out of his trance Brian nodded and he slowly cracked the wood of the cross and he took out the nails wincing slightly as he and the others saw how caked in blood they were.  
  
Kitty knelt down and cradled Kurt in her arms unable to hold back the tears that fell down her cheeks, " Kurt, we're going to get you help," she said softly.  
  
Kurt's head lolled to one side and he looked up at her. He raised one hand, which trembled with the effort and he rested it against her cheek, " Katzchen." he whispered his voice hoarse and raw from disuse, " it hurts so much."  
  
Kitty rested a hand over Kurt's and she kissed it gently ignoring the others who stood around them sadly in silence, " I know it does, Kurt," she said softly, " but you have to hold on. Brian! Go and get an ambulance dammit!" she snapped suddenly making everyone jump at how fierce her voice had become. Brian left without a word.  
  
" Katzchen, It von't do any good."  
  
" Of course it will! You made it through that coma didn't you?! And then when you couldn't teleport you made it through that too! We can get through this together, Kurt!" Kitty insisted gently slowly starting to stroke his cheek with her other hand.  
  
Kurt smiled faintly and he raised up his tail flicking away the tears from Kitty's eyes, " Katzchen, it is not that simple any more. Look at me, my vounds have been open for too long," he said gently.  
  
" No, they're not! Kurt, if you die on me I'll never forgive you!" Kitty sobbed.  
  
Kurt smiled weakly and his tail fell limply at his side curling up faintly, " You cannot decide these things," he said softly.  
  
" The hell I can't! Kurt, Brian is almost here with the ambulance and they'll be able to save you now hold on dammit!" Kitty said.  
  
The sirens blared in the sky as Brian flew alongside of it leading them to the field. It was as if someone had taken the volume and turned it down to nothing as Kurt looked around with failing eyes the golden light slowly starting to die down. The volume was only raised a little so that it seemed he was under water hearing muffled cries and pleas to hold on until he got to the hospital. He could hear his heart beating in his pointed ears. His heart was beating slower and slower and as it slowed down he closed his eyes despite Kitty's muffled pleas not to and he gave a soft sigh his last breath coming out from between his lips.  
  
Somewhere nearby as Kitty screamed over Kurt's dead body a bluebird fluttered into the sky and vanished. 


End file.
